


Lucky Ones

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair takes a quiet moment to observe his lady love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyamesindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/gifts).



> Written for ladyamesindy on tumblr. I hope I've done Serafina and her relationship with Alistair justice, my dear!

Alistair nodded to Sten in passing as he returned to camp from his patrol of the surrounding woods. The forbidding Qunari did not waste breath asking if he had found anything, knowing Alistair would tell him if he did. Instead, he just melted into the trees to take up his own turn at checking the perimeter.

Catching the sound of a familiar laugh, Alistair's feet turned toward the campfire and the large circle of logs they had pulled up around it for seating. He stopped just at the edge of the light the fire gave off, taking a moment to watch the owner of that laugh.

_Sera_.

Just thinking her name warmed him more than any fire could ever hope to. He knew he shouldn't think of her in such informal terms. She was a lady, after all, and deserved the courtesy afforded her station, even in his mind. Not to mention that she was also, technically speaking, his commander now. It didn't matter that he had seniority. He had (willingly) handed the leadership of their campaign over to her. He didn't regret that, either. Maybe he wouldn't have been a total disaster of a commander (he had his doubts about that), but he wouldn't have been _her_.

_The darkspawn don't stand a chance against Serafina Cousland_ , he thought with a smirk. All they had to do was find that blasted archdemon, and she'd end this blight before anyone had a chance to blink. Of course, if the darkspawn didn't stand a chance, how could he hope to?

_At least she's fond of me_ , he thought happily. More than fond, really, as she had demonstrated more than once since Redcliffe. He felt himself blushing and tried to push those thoughts aside. The campfire was far from deserted. It wouldn't do to let himself get worked up. Sera laughed again and said something in a tone of mock resignation. Leliana, sitting with her, giggled in delight as Sera reached up and began to undo the bun piled atop her head.

Alistair's breath caught in his throat at the sight of those dark locks tumbling down around her shoulders. His fingers twitched of their own volition, eager to plunge into the silky tresses. A murmur of approval from the other side of the fire had him moving his gaze to where Zevran sat playing at dice with Oghren. The elf watched with hooded eyes as Leliana produced a fine ebony comb from a pouch and began delicately running it through the other woman's hair.

Zevran said something that Alistair couldn't make out, but the salacious tone was clear. Leliana tittered in amusement, but Sera just rolled her eyes and tossed a pebble across the fire. Zevran placed a hand over his heart and bowed in exaggerated apology before returning to his game with Oghren. Alistair shifted his attention back to Sera and Leliana and saw that the bard was now pulling Sera's hair into a fancy plait. The two women continued to chat, and occasionally one of them would sing a bit of a song. Alistair realized that they were likely comparing their knowledge of music. Though he could not hear the words, his heart swelled each time Sera raised her voice in song. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was, and he treasured every chance he got to hear her sing.

Eventually, Zevran and Oghren finished up their game and made way for their tents, bidding the women goodnight. Alistair glanced around the camp and realized that Wynne and Morrigan were nowhere in sight. They must have already turned in before he returned from his patrol. Leliana, long since done playing with Sera's hair, had launched into a story about something or other. Sera was listening in rapt attention. Once her story was done, Leliana bid the commander goodnight as well. Sera thanked her and leaned back on her log, hands braced on the ground behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, basking in the heat of the fire.

Alistair watched her as raptly as she had been watching the bard. He did not often see her so relaxed. It was rare that they went so many days without running into anything that tried to kill them. He didn't blame her for taking a few moments to savor the calm. Especially since, in his experience, such calms usually meant that something spectacularly nasty was waiting for them just around the next corner. After a moment, Sera sighed again. Without opening her eyes, she turned in Alistair's direction and spoke, raising her voice enough to carry, but not so much as to disturb the others in their tents.

"Are you going to stand in the shadows all night? You must be freezing."

He was, he realized. Funny how he hadn't noticed that until now. He laughed softly and hurried to sit next to her in front of the fire. She leaned into him and he slipped an arm around her waist without thinking about it.

"You could have joined us, you know," she said softly.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You never do." She leaned up to kiss his cheek and then reached for his hands, rubbing them in her own to warm them up. The warmth of her touch quickly spread through the rest of him. "What were you thinking about out there?" she asked. Her dark blue eyes stared up at him, full of curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh, just how lucky I am to have met you."

He blushed at how smitten he sounded. But it couldn't be helped. Besides, it wasn't as if she was ignorant of how he felt. Certainly, she even seemed to return the sentiment, though he would never understand why. She laughed softly, but it was not a mocking sound. She pressed closer to him.

"And here I was, thinking _I_ was lucky for having met _you_."

She laughed again, and Alistair could not stop himself from leaning down to kiss her. He'd meant it to be a quick peck, but she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close, the kiss quickly turning anything but innocent.

"Maybe we're both lucky," he breathed when she finally released him.

"Hmm. I think so," she agreed. "Sten has the watch?"

"He does."

"In that case, I think it is time for us to go to bed, wouldn't you say?"

"Your wish is my command, my dear."


End file.
